livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Nefrai (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Conjurer) Level: 3 Experience: 3,450 XP (TNL 6K) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common Deity: Various First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: In progress Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts); +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (05 pts); -2 Racial INT: 18 +4 (10 pts); +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON(3) + FC(3) (Wizard-3) AC: 13 = + DEX(3) + ARM(0) + NAT(0) + Dodge(0) + Other(0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(3) + Dodge(0) + Other(0) AC FF: 10 = + ARM(0) + NAT(0) + Other(0) Mage Armor: AC 17, Flat-footed AC 14 INIT: +13 = (3) + Trait (2) + Feat (4) + Familiar (4) BAB: +1 = Wizard(1) CMB: +0 = + STR(-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 29 = + BAB(8) + STR(6) + DEX(2) + Dodge(1) + Other(0) Fortitude: +11 = + CON(3) + Misc(0)$ Reflex: +10 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0)$ Will: +9 = + WIS(0) + Misc(0)$ Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any SR: 00 Spell Fail: 00 $ = +2 Saves vs. Enchantments, Immune to Magic Sleep Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Situational Bonuses: Melee: Dagger: Attack: +0 = + STR(-1) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Pierce Ranged: Acid Dart(7/day) Attack: +4 = + DEX(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Range: 30', Special: Acid, Ignores SR, Ranged Touch, 30ft Max Range Lt Crossbow Attack: +4 = + DEX(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80', Special: Pierce Dagger: Attack: +4 = + DEX(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Pierce Concentration: +11 = + INT(4) + Trait(2) + Race(2) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 hp, taken three times) Low light vision: see 2x as far in low light Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 on Spellcraft to ID items Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep, +2 on save vs enchantment spells Keen Senses: +2 on Perception Arcane Focus: +2 Concentration Checks Class Features Wizard (Conjurer) (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: No Armor Proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff Bonus Feats: Spell Focus Conjuration Arcane Bond: Familiar (Green Scorpion) +4 Initiative Arcane School: Conjuration (1 Conjuration spell/day for each spell level) Summoner's Charm (Su): Whenever you cast a conjuration (summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, you can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. You can have no more than one summon monster spell made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another summon monster spell as permanent, the previous spell immediately ends. Current +1 Round Duration Acid Dart (Sp): As a standard action you can unleash an acid dart targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The acid dart deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 for every two wizard levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. This attack ignores spell resistance. Current: 7 Uses/Day & Damage 1d6+1 Dimensional Steps (Sp): At 8th level, you can use this ability to teleport up to 30 feet per wizard level per day as a standard action. This teleportation must be used in 5-foot increments and such movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You can bring other willing creatures with you, but you must expend an equal amount of distance for each additional creature brought with you. Opposition schools: Necromancy/Enchantment: require 2 spell slots per spell Feats Spell Focus (Wizard Bonus 1st Level): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. Augment Summoning (General 1st Level): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Improved Initiative (General 3rd level): +4 Initiative Traits Reactionary: +2 Initiative Focused Mind +2 Concentration Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 18 = + INT(4))*Level + FC(0) (Wizard 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise +8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly +7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +10/12 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (History) +8/10 1 3 4 +2 with book Knowledge (Local) +8/10 1 3 4 +2 with book Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +8/10 1 3 4 +2 with book Knowledge (Religion) +8/10 1 3 4 +2 with book Linguistics +10 3 3 4 +0 Perception +5 3 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft +10/12 3 3 4 +2* racial Stealth +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * = Elves get bonus to ID magic item Spells Prepared Caster Level: 3 Cantrips (at will) * Prestidigitation * Jolt * Read Magic * Detect Magic Level 01 4+B/Day * Mage Armor (Conj) * Silent Image (Illus DC15) * Grease (Conj DC16) * Color Spray (Illus DC15) * Summon Monster I (Conj-Bonus) Level 02 2+B/Day * Glitterdust (Conj DC17) * Major Image (Illus DC16) * Summon Monster II (Conj-Bonus) Spellbook Cantrips * Read Magic (Divination - 1 pg) * Detect Magic (Divination - 1 pg) * Prestidigitation (Universal - 1 pg) * Light (Evocation - 1 pg) * Jolt (Evocation - 1 pg) * Ghost Sound (Illusion - 1 pg) * Mage Hand (Transmutation - 1 pg) * Open/Close (Transmutation - 1 pg) * Resistance (Abjuration - 1 pg) 1st Level (9 Free) * Endure Elements (Abjuration - 1 pg) * Protection from Chaos/Evil (Abjuration - 1 pg) * Shield (Abjuration - 1 pg) * Grease (Conjuration - 1 pg) * Mage Armor (Conjuration - 1 pg) * Summon Monster I (Conjuration - 1 pg) * Unseen Servant (Conjuration - 1 pg) * Identify (Divination - 1 pg) * Comprehend Languages (Divination - 1 pg) * Magic Missile (Evocation - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Color Spray (Illusion - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Silent Image (Illusion - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Vanish (Illusion - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Ant Haul (Transmutation - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Enlarge Person (Transmutation - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Feather Fall (Transmutation - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) * Reduce Person (Transmutation - 1 pg) (Added -35gp) 2nd Level (2 Free) * Glitterdust (Conjuration - 2 pg) * Summon Monster II (Conjuration - 2 pg) * Minor Image (Illusion - 2 pg) (Added -190gp) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Dagger (2) 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) NT 2 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp ( 4 lb) -Bedroll 0.1 gp ( 5 lb) -Blanket 0.2 gp ( 1 lb) -Winter blanket 0.5 gp ( 3 lb) Water proof bags (2) empty 1 gp ( 1 lb) Sacks, empty (2) 0.2 gp ( 1 lb) Crowbar 2 gp ( 5 lb) Bolt cutters 6 gp ( 5 lb) Torches (2) 0.02 gp ( 2 lb) +1 Mithral Breast plate 5200 gp (15 lb) Grappling hook 1 gp ( 4 lb) Climber's Kit 80 gp ( 8 lb) Courtier's Outfit 30 gp ( 6 lb) Traveler's Outfit 1 gp ( 5 lb) Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 4 lb) Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 7 lb) Sub-total (76 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Water proof bags (2) Books 1 gp ( 1 lb) -Book of Geography (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Local Lore (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Nobility (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Arcana (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Dungeoneering (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Trail rations (3 days) NT gp ( 3 lb) Anti-toxin (2 vials) 100 gp ( 0 lb) Anti-plague (2 vials) 100 gp ( 0 lb) Potion of CMW 300 gp ( 0 lb) Wand of CLW (18 charges) 270 gp ( 0 lb) Periscope 20 gp ( 4 lb) Thunderstones (1) 30 gp ( 1 lb) Whetstone 0.02 gp ( 1 lb) Sub-total (20 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Liquid Ice (2 flasks) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Rope, Silken (100ft) 20 gp (10 lb) Merchant's Scale 2 gp ( 1 lb) Waterskin 1 gp ( 4 lb) Compass 10 gp ( ½ lb) String/twine (50ft) 0.01 gp ( ½ lb) Sub-total (20 lb) Scroll Case NT ½ lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch NT ½ lb Ink pen NT 0 lb Ink Vial 8 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 104½ lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 6 days Trail Rations NT Waterskin NT Category:In Progress/Character Finances PP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: GP: 3900 SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: GP Start-up Character: 150 GP 14 DMC 3,750 GP Carried Inventory: -x,xxx GP Living Conditions: -100 GP Consumed or Destroyed: -470 GP Coinage: xxx Average (100 gp): Small apartment in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. Consumables used or destroyed adding Magic Missile to spell book 25+10 gp adding Color Spray to spell book 25+10 gp adding Silent Image to spell book 25+10 gp adding Vanish to spell book 25+10 gp adding Ant Haul to spell book 25+10 gp adding Enlarge Person to spell book 25+10 gp adding Feather Fall to spell book 25+10 gp adding Reduce Person to spell book 25+10 gp adding Minor Image to spell book 150+40 gp = 470 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 135 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: Attractive elven male with light skin and with a very slender athletic build. Brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. Good physical conditioning and agile, but not very strong looking. Demeanor: Nefrai likes to seek knowledge. But he is pragmatic and intelligent enough to realize that is not always possible when he must study his arcane arts. He can be friendly and sociable, but has learned to be less revealing about himself and protecting his secrets. While he is willing to help people in need and tends to believe the best of them, all too often he has missed the seeing obvious and has been taken advantage of in his younger years. Being an elf, he learned to be pragmatic and practical as he thinks things through, intolerant of those that try to rush ahead. While not very pious, he respects the teachings of several deities not really worshipping any one of them more than the others. Background TBD Familiar: Mixel Greensting Scorpion, Tiny vermin Init: +3; Senses: darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 STATISTICS Str 3, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +1; CMB +2; CMD 8 (20 vs. trip) DEFENSE AC: 20, touch 15, flat-footed 17 (+3 Dex, +4 natural, +2 size) HP: 10 (1/2 Nefrai) Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +2 (Nefrai's Base) Special: Immune mind-affecting effects OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee: Sting +6 (1d2–4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Poison (Sting—injury; save Fort DC 10; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened for 1 round; cure 1 save.) Feats: Weapon Finesse, Improved Evasion Skills: Climb +7, Perception +10 (Nefrai's Ranks & CS), Stealth +15; Racial Modifiers +4 Climb, +4 Perception, +4 Stealth SPECIAL ABILITIES * The master of a greensting scorpion familiar gains a +4 bonus on Initiative checks. * Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. * Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. * Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). * Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. * Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Typical Summons Summon Monster I Stat-Blocks List of Summon Monster II Choices Adventure Log Spending 7 DMC: 1,470 XP (7 XP*210 days) 1,260 GP (6 gp*210 days) Spending 6 DMC: 1,890 XP (11 XP*210 days) 1,890 GP (11 gp*210 days) Spending 1 DMC: 450 XP (15 XP*30 days) 510 GP (17 gp*30 days) Running Total XP: 3,900 XP Level Ups Level 2: On creation Class: Wizard - 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: None Spells: +2 Spells to Spellbook; +1 Cantrip & 1st level spells/day Added: HP: Max-2 = 1d6(4) + 1(Con) +1FC = +6HP -> 14 Skill Pts: +6 = +2(Wizard) +4(Int) +6(Old Total) = 12 Spent on: Know Arcane, Know Local, Know History, Linguistics, Perception, Spellcraft Mixel HP: +3 (1/2 Nefrai's) -> 7 Mixel's Perception: +1 Rank for Perception -> +9 Level 3: On creation Class: Wizard - 3 BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Improved Initiative (Gen 3rd) Features: Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar Spells: +2 Spells to Spellbook; +2 2nd level spells/day Added: HP: Max-2 = 1d6(4) + 1(Con) +1FC = +6HP -> 20 Skill Pts: +6 = +2(Wizard) +4(Int) +12(Old Total) = 18 Spent on: Know Arcane, Know The Planes, Know Religion, Linguistics, Perception, Spellcraft Mixel HP: +3 (1/2 Nefrai's) -> 10 Mixel Increases: +1 INT -> 7; +1 Nat AC Mixel's Perception: +1 Rank for Perception -> +10 Approvals *Approval (date) (Judge) level 3 *Approval (date) (Non-Judge) level 3 Category:In Progress/Character